1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical heating equipment, especially to an electrical heating device with pluggable heating module.
2. Related Art
By the trend of energy saving and carbon emission reducing, the electric automobile will gradually replace the traditional one. The heat of the air conditioning of the traditional automobile is provided by the cooling water circulating the engine; however, the electric automobile can not be operated in the same way because the electric automobile is not driven by the engine. Therefore, an electrical heating device is developed to heat the circulating liquid for the air conditioning of the electric automobile.
The conventional electrical heating device includes a box body and a heating module. The box body is provided with an accommodating space, and one side of the box body is provided with a water inlet and a water outlet. The heating module connects and fixes at one side of the box body, and the liquid is filled in the accommodating space. When in use, the heat generated from the heating module will be conducted to the box body, and the heat exchange will take place between the inner wall of box body and the liquid of the accommodating space, thereby achieving the goal of heating the liquid.
However, the conventional electrical heating device has the following drawbacks. First, the heating module heats the liquid by transferring the heat to the box body, and the box body will further exchange the heat with the liquid. Since the heating process is indirectly, the heating effect is not good enough. Second, the heating module is directly fixed to one side of the box body. If the heating module is damaged or not working properly, the whole electrical heating device is always replaced since assembling/disassembling the components of the heating module is too complicated, which results in waste of the cost.